


Weekend Warriors: The Camping Adventures of Princess Buffy, Pirate Steve, and the Head Boy

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, Gunn, and Wesley go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Warriors: The Camping Adventures of Princess Buffy, Pirate Steve, and the Head Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicforswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



Wesley visited every Friday. At first, it was a boys' night. Gunn and Wesley like they used to be before Wolfram & Hart, before Pylea. They'd buried the nasty scar on Gunn's stomach and missing one on Wesley's throat. But eventually boys' night faded and Buffy started joining them.

They'd sit on Buffy and Gunn's couch, working their way through the _Godzilla_ movies. Sometimes Buffy questioned the logic of watching movies about world destruction when they'd each saved the world at least five times. But Gunn assured her that since they were technically on extended vacation from being on the forefront of fighting evil, they could sit back and watch others kick ass.

Then there was the camping trip that Buffy was currently hauling two sleeping bags to Gunn's truck for. One minute the guys were chatting about the logistics of killing a giant moth and the next, they were talking about how hanging out with vampires didn't lead to camping. A week later, here she was, tossing the sleeping bags next to the water jugs and coolers full of food.

Gunn tossed a backpack into the bed of his truck, smiling at Buffy. "I think that's the last one. Just got to pick up Wes."

"Yeah, so looking forward to twigs in my hair." Buffy frowned, but couldn't resist returning her lover's smile.

"That won't be the only place you'll be finding twigs." He kissed Buffy while reaching to open the door for her.

Buffy gave a happy moan and only broke the kiss when he gave her a playful slap on her ass. "You promise?" She jumped into the front seat. "Remind me why we're not taking Wes' SUV?"

"For that rustic feeling. And have you seen gas prices?" Shutting the door, Gunn walked over to the driver's side. He hummed while pulling out of their apartment parking lot and onto the street toward Wesley's place.

Wesley was, of course, ready when Gunn and Buffy arrived and threw his stuff into the truck. "You brought the truck." He waited for Buffy to move into the middle of the bench seat before climbing in. His hand brushed Buffy's thigh.

"Apparently, it's rustic. But don't worry, Wes," Buffy placed her hand on Wesley's shoulder once Gunn started the truck again, "Gunn's been humming John Denver the entire way here. Apparently, his great aunt was quite the John Denver aficionado; at least that's what he claimed when I questioned him about knowing the lyrics."

Wesley chuckled. "I'm almost sorry I missed it."

"Don't worry, I only started the greatest hits; you have plenty of time to chime in before the B-sides and rarities." As Gunn turned on the highway, he placed his hand on Buffy's thigh.

"Let me guess, you haven't fixed the CD player, yet?" Wesley observed. He adjusted his legs, wondering just how Gunn convinced them to go camping and to also take the truck. Cramped was a nice word, and he didn't want to speculate on what he might smell on the way back after not showering for a weekend. After all, Buffy's perfume couldn't cover up everything.

Buffy yawned. "Someone woke me up too early." She poked Gunn's shoulder.

"Hey." Gunn jerked back in pain. "Girl, I love you, but you're forgetting your super powers again."

"Sorry." Instead, she leaned her head against Gunn's shoulder, intent on possibly capturing a few hours of shut eye. And having Wesley sitting on the other side of her guaranteed she wouldn't snag her clothes of the loose door panel again. She closed her eyes.

"'I promise we won't wake you 'up to say goodbye / But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn,'" Wesley started to softly sing and Gunn soon joined in, "'The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn / Already I'm so lonesome I could die.'"

Even though her eyes were closed, Buffy made an attempt to roll them. "Die if both of you don't stop singing, badly and off-key," she muttered. "Could probably use keys too."

"What was that?" Wesley smiled as Gunn started in on the chorus.

"Nothing," Buffy grumbled. "Stupid boys." She contended herself with falling asleep again. She once lived in a house with 20 or more teenage girls and managed to sleep there. Why couldn't she with dorkus and dorkus karaoking their little hearts out about Rocky Mountain streams or highs? Maybe that John Denver guy was high on drugs when he wrote it?

*****

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Gunn's hand moved to Buffy's shoulder to wake her up. The sign ahead of them said that the camp ground was one mile ahead.

Buffy yawned. "That's Princess Buffy to you." She tried to stretch, but her arm bumped awkwardly against Wesley's. "Sorry, Wes."

"No problem," Wesley assured her. He pulled a tin of mints from his jacket pocket. "Mint?"

"Sure." Buffy took one off the top and popped it into her mouth. "This is the polite English way of saying that I have dragon breath, isn't it?"

"It does seem to fit with the medieval theme." Wesley just smiled at her. Perhaps she was right when she called him on having on overly polite way handling socially awkward situations, that something of his upbringing was still left. "Should I include camping into the theme before you do?"

"Why, Mr. Pryce, you need to remember that camping was partially your idea." Buffy placed her hand on her chest and flicked the mint over her tongue. "Next thing you know you'll be laughing along with _Dodgeball_ and doing bad imitations like my boyfriend."

"'Yarr, I be the dread pirate Steve!'" Gunn growled, causing Buffy to start giggling. "And you be me lady and Wes me first mate." He turned into the campground, glad to see that this place was both nice and not crowded as the guy on the phone had guaranteed.

Wesley cleared his throat. "As your first mate, I might point out that you've just passed our camping spot. Number 23."

"Garr, me backing up!" Gunn put his truck in reserve and pivoted enough to see out his back window. It really needed a good cleaning. Perhaps once they were home, he could see about buying that expensive wax for his truck.

Buffy smiled. "Steve's a little slow today. He stayed up too late playing Halo on-line with someone. I wonder who that could've been?" She sighed dramatically as they finally parked and she could get out to stretch her legs. "I swear that he loves you more than he loves me."

"It's the large guns." Wesley chuckled, enjoying the fresh air of the Yosemite campground.

It was rare for any of them to leave L.A. anymore, rarer than before Angel inflicted the wrath of the Senior Partners on himself and the rest of the world. But Wesley supposed the L.A. branch of the Watcher's Council could handle itself for one weekend; if not, he had hidden a pager in his pocket and thanked the various deities for mystical signal boosting.

He figured that they should set the tent up before doing anything else, not that either Gunn or he could lift the box by themselves. No doubt, Buffy had swung it over her shoulder and carried it like styrofoam when loading it. "Captain Steve, I require your assistance to set up the tent," Wesley said.

"I'll get it out the truck and then watch you manly men pound stakes into the ground. And really, Wes, you're probably the only one in a hundred saying 'require' unless it comes on a warning label." Buffy lifted the box with the tent parts like it was indeed styrofoam. "Where do you want it?"

Wesley pointed to an area between two trees. "It looks rather flat over there. And I'll be sure to adjust my lexicon to fit your preference, dude."

"Did Wes just say, 'dude'?" Gunn asked Buffy, his forehead wrinkling somewhere between shock and fright.

Buffy grunted as she placed the tent on the ground. "I think he did."

"That's just creepy." Gunn shivered. "Like pod-people kind of creepy." He watched in as Buffy pulled up a lawn chair to watch them put the tent together.

"I'll remind you of that next time you attempt to use 'bloody' in the non-demon guts running down your shirt kind of way." Wesley smiled and handed Gunn the extra hammer. "I see the princess has settled down to watch us."

Gunn pushed two metal rods together, starting to build the frame for the tent. So far, so good. His hand brushed against Wesley's as they fiddled with the final two rods of the framing. "And she thinks we can't do this."

"Indeed. I did take classes in survival skills." Wesley stretched the far side of the tent out on the ground before lightly pushing in the pegs.

Buffy kicked her legs over the side of the lawn chair. Her dark glasses conveniently hid the laughter in her eyes. "Is that where you were Head Boy, Wes?"

Wesley glared at Gunn. "You told her?" As if the gang hadn't teased him enough about his status at the Watcher's Academy, despite its prestige. In the States, no one could get his or her mind out the gutter long enough to realize all the hard work it took to achieve such status. Though that reasoning didn't sound any less pornographic in Wesley's mind.

Gunn looked around at the redwood and pine trees and the squirrels and the other campgrounds, anywhere but Wesley's face and Buffy's smirk. "Maybe." He pushed the front poles into the ground. Thankfully, they'd managed to avoid rocky ground. "Come on, Wes. Head boy?"

"All right, I'll give you that one." Wesley hooked the middle of the material around a pole. He sighed and helped Gunn with the fly sheet before they started to secure the final pegs.

"Oooh." Buffy took off her sunglasses and stood up to examine the fully constructed tent. "Captain Steve and his Head Boy get an A for the day." She poked the side with her finger.

Gunn walked behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. "We better." He gave her a quick kiss when she turned her head, and then let go, overly aware of making Wesley feel like a third wheel. He knew that Wesley hadn't been out on a proper date since Fred died, and despite Buffy trying to hook Wesley up with her friends, he'd politely refused 'pity dates' as he referred to them.

"Don't let me interrupt your fun." Wesley walked toward the truck. While Buffy and Gunn's affections for each other sometimes made him uncomfortable, they also gave him hope for his own current lack of romance. "Though we do have plenty of unpacking to do. Perhaps the Princess can work off her gratitude for us pitching the tent by lifting the heavy coolers."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy smirked. "And maybe the Head Boy can show us his tricks by blowing our mattresses. Up."

*****

Buffy followed the men to down the lake, carrying a basket with their lunch in it. At least, she'd had the foresight that none of them could really cook and bought sandwiches at the deli the night before. She hoped that Wesley didn't snub his nose at cooking hot dogs over the campfire.

Gunn laid the blanket down, eyeing the frisbee, but his stomach growled instead. He smiled at Wesley. "So, English, planning on spending the whole time reading." He nodded toward the book that Wesley held in his hand.

"Just a little light reading," Wesley responded. If one considered _The Mandorian Codex_ light reading. Though he did regret not bringing his copy of _The Mabinogi_ as the book was due for a new translation and could bring in quite a bit of cash; considering that the 1970s translation had caught a previous error in the title, who knew what faulty translations still plagued the book. While the Council paid for his living amenities, he'd grown used to the extra play money of his Wolfram  & Hart salary.

Taking off her sunglasses, Buffy seated herself. "I think the last book I read was _The DaVinci Code_. And before you say anything, Wes, Giles already gave me the lectures on its historical inaccuracies."

"I've also heard that it's rather shoddy writing." Wesley caught the beer that Gunn tossed at him. "But no, I've never attempted to read it myself."

"Ham or turkey, Wes?" Buffy took the sandwiches out of the bag and gave Gunn the roast beef one.

They quickly finished lunch, and Gunn grabbed the frisbee, urging Wesley to join him. It wasn't that he didn't want to play with Buffy; just knowing his luck, on her throw he'd have to chase it up the nearest mountain.

"Don't worry about me. Go play." Buffy waved her hand at them and opened another soda can. She planned on working on her tan. "But first, I need some handsome man to help me with my suntan lotion." Hanging out with vampires hadn't done much for her complexion all these years.

Gunn moved behind her, taking the bottle from her hands. "Of course."

"I didn't mean you, I meant Wesley," Buffy teased. She shivered as the cold lotion hit her back and she frowned.

"She thinks I'm handsome, does she?" Wesley took the discarded bottle and applied some to his face, neck, arms, and legs.

Buffy looked up at Wesley, while relaxing into Gunn's hands. His movements had turned into a mini massage. "I've seen you in tux. You were pretty hot."

"That's just because you haven't seen me in one. I've been told I resemble Denzel." Gunn finished rubbing in the last of the lotion. "Okay, my turn." After pivoting around, he peeled off his shirt and received the same cold lotion squirted on his back.

Buffy felt Gunn tense up. "Payback's a bitch, baby." As she leaned forward and kissed Gunn's neck, her tongue running along his skin, she felt Wesley's eyes focused on them. Normally, she'd rule his stare as creepy, but this was something else. Something that still gave her goosebumps and made her think about kissing him.

Pulling back, she patted Gunn on his back. "All ready to meet Mr. Sun." Kicking back, she watched as Wesley and Gunn moved closer to the water and started to toss the frisbee back and forth. She wanted to make a crack about their almost identical khaki shorts, but refrained.

After a while, Wesley came back toward their blanket, the frisbee in his hand. "I believe it's your turn." He sat down on the blanket, rather tired from his excursion and thoroughly ready to read.

"Tag, I'm it." Smiling, Buffy took the disc and as she looked back at Wesley, expecting some encouraging words to kick Gunn's ass. She noticed that Wesley had also stripped of his t-shirt. "Not bad, not bad at all," she muttered to herself. After all, staring at her boyfriend's best friend wasn't a crime.

*****

Waking up, Gunn leaned over toward Buffy, kissing her. His eyes looked over to see Wesley still curled in his own sleeping bag. So much for Wesley's record of being the early bird. "Morning."

"Morning, yourself," Buffy whispered, kissing him again. "Yuck. Morning breath." But she continued to kiss him anyway.

Gunn pulled their sleeping bags closer together, ignoring the air mattress' squeak of protest. He knew there was a reason, beyond being hardcore, that he'd argued with Buffy over bringing them. "Really should've invested in a two-person sleeping bag." He nodded toward Wesley. "Think we can...?"

"Have sex?" Buffy's voice was a little loud in surprise. She felt Gunn's hand lightly clamping down on her mouth.

Sighing, Gunn withdrew his hand. He'd have to jack off in the campground showers. "Fine. I'll make us some coffee."

"Insta coffee in bed?" Buffy rolled over toward Wesley. "Hey, Wes, Gunn's making us coffee." She thought that his eyes opened rather easily for someone who was supposed to be in the dead of sleep.

Yawning, Wesley smiled at her. "I'll take mine with two sugars, Charles." He snuggled back down as Gunn left to heat water over the remaining fire embers. "Lovely morning, don't you think?"

"Very. You always know it's going to be a good day when Gunn brings you breakfast in bed." Buffy smiled. She closed her eyes. "He's practically the perfect man."

"Does he bring you breakfast in bed often?"

"Often enough for her to start expecting it." Gunn unzipped the tent and handed Wesley his cup first. "I'd suggest gulping quickly as we didn't bring the sugar or the cream."

Eagerly, Buffy held the warmth of the coffee in her hand. She sipped hers and made a face.

"And why didn't you trust me?" Gunn sat down between Buffy and Wesley and took a long draught from his mug.

Wesley shook his head. "You don't always have the brightest of ideas. By the way, sorry to intrude on your chance for a morning shag. Perhaps next time I should bring my own tent so as not to inconvenience you."

"You're not an inconvenience, Wes." Gunn smiled. "It's not as though I mind bringing you coffee."

"Thanks." Buffy intertwined her hand with Gunn's. "Keep that up, and next time, you and Wes'll be sharing that two-person sleeping bag." She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it, thinking that the visual of Wesley and Gunn together wouldn't be so bad, except that she didn't quite fit in the equation.

*****

Buffy pulled the blanket tightly around her body, shivering and putting herself as close to the fire as possible. She was tired from their long day of hiking, and thankful for her Slayer strength and experience walking for hours in heels.

Gunn rubbed her shoulders. "Hot cocoa?" he suggested her, and then turned to Wesley, asking him the same thing.

"I have a better idea." Wesley reached into his satchel and pulled out a flask. When Gunn first planned their trip, Wesley had figured that there might be a need for something harder than cheap beer. Unscrewing the top, he handed it to Buffy. "Ladies first."

"And they say chivalry's dead." Buffy tipped the flask back, making a bitter face as she swallowed. "Blaah." She shook her head and handed it back to Wesley, feeling the warmth travel down her body.

Wesley took a drink before offering the flask to Gunn. "It's no fun to have a sober person in the campground."

Grinning, Gunn took it, figuring that he could indulge a little. It wasn't like he had to go anywhere besides the few feet of stumble to his sleeping bag.

As they sat around the fire, Buffy began to chat about times she'd slain various demons and the difficulties they caused. She avoided talking of Angelus or any other heart wrenching tales, just about slime and giant praying mantises that wanted to mate with Xander.

They passed the flask from person to person, until it was empty, and Wesley refilled it. When he received disbelieving looks from Gunn and Buffy, he smirked. "You didn't think I'd have more?"

"That was Buffy." Gunn poked his girlfriend in the shoulder. "Right, honey?"

Buffy laughed loudly. Her hair fell into her face. "I know ex-Watchers and they always have the best single malt around."

"I believe we're pissed enough for drinking songs, but I suppose that you two know none." Wesley handed Buffy a marshmallow he'd roasted for her. It might've been a little burnt, but she didn't seem to care.

"Only camp fire songs," Buffy answered with her mouth full of sticky white goo. "At slumber parties, we'd play truth or dare or with the Ouija board. And I stay far away from those things these days."

"Truth or dare, Buffy?" Wesley offered with a smile on his lips.

Buffy began to laugh again. Such a harmless game invented around school children, but probably not so much with alcohol and adults. In fact, deadly very deadly. "Truth."

Instead of waiting, Wesley decided to go in for the kill or at least the embarrassment. "How big's Gunn's...cock?" Wesley twirled the flask in his hand, very pleased to see the flush forming on Buffy's face. A graham cracker flew from Gunn's hand and hit his chest.

"Oh, god." Buffy's eyes grew larger. "It's not like I've ever put a ruler up to it." She looked over at Gunn who was laughing; at least he found it funny. "Sevenish."

"Centimeters?" Wesley suggested. He clenched his arm in pain as Gunn slugged him.

"Stupid metric system," Buffy muttered. "Okay, my turn to ask. Gunn, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gunn answered. He was sure that drunken Buffy couldn't answer with anything good, but he took another gulp just in case.

Sitting higher, Buffy smiled. She was so going to get Wesley back. Taking a moment to think, she batted her eyes and decided that she'd make that daydream of Wesley and Gunn kissing come true. "Well, since Wes started the homoerotism, I dare you to kiss the Head Boy. And I mean, really kiss for like minutes and I better get hints of tongue."

Gunn rolled his eyes. Her dare was nothing compared to some of the parties he'd been to in his younger, more rebellious years which may or may not have included streaking down main street and then humping a pillow. But at the same time, it was Wesley, his best friend, who, not counting Angel, he had the strangest relationship with. "Fine."

Watching them, Wesley felt Gunn's hand on his shoulder. No doubt bracing himself. A bitter taste grew in Wesley's mouth as this reminded him a little too much of living in the Academy dorms and being hazed. It was all a joke. And when Gunn's soft lips touched his, he really wished that it felt like a joke instead of reminding him how much he was attracted to Gunn.

Gunn responded eagerly to Wesley's strong and confident kiss. The scrape of their stubble together made him shiver. His tongue tentatively pushed into Wesley's mouth, tasting the alcohol and marshmallows.

An involuntary groan escaped from Wesley's lips. He hadn't been kissed like this in a very long time. His hands moved to touch Gunn's chest.

Pulling Wesley closer, Gunn realized how much he enjoyed Wesley's long fingers touching him. His mouth continued its assault on Wesley's.

"Oh, boys," Buffy woke them from their haze into each other. "That was very pretty."

Pulling back from Wesley, Gunn looked over at Buffy with an eyebrow raised. His breath was short, replenishing itself, and not knowing what to say next.

"Yes, Buffy liked." Buffy gave them a big smile, white teeth flashing. She took a drink from the flask. "Gunn, your turn to ask Wes something."

Wesley cleared his throat. He needed to act as normal as possible, to go on with the game. "Truth," he answered before Gunn could say anything. After a few more rounds of what became more truth than dare, Wesley began to feel sleepy as the fire died down.

Gunn held Buffy tightly on his lap, where she'd ended up at some point. He really didn't recall. "Looks like English needs to hit the sack."

Buffy patted Gunn's cheek. "Think I'm drunk. You might have to carry me. Think you're drunk too."

Yawning, Wesley stood up, staggering toward the tent. "You're all bloody pissed. Don't know how to properly hold your alcohol." He struggled to unzip the tent door. "Why must these things be so complicated?"

Buffy slinked off Gunn's lap, holding his hand and pulling him up. "Come on, boyfriend-of-mine. Let's help Wes with the Great Zipper Debate of the 00s."

Dropping Buffy's hand, Gunn supported her back instead. He wasn't quite sure who was leaning on whom for support. "Looks like English figured it out with that big brain of his." He followed Buffy into the tent, somehow managing the re-zip it before collapsing on his sleeping bag.

"What happened to my beautiful air mattress? Gunn, did you deflate them? Stupid deflated mattress thing." Buffy kicked her sleeping bag open and pulled her pillow under her head. She thought she might've heard Gunn claim innocence on the deflation, but her pillow was far too comfortable to pay attention. Somehow her other arm had flopped on Wesley's chest. "Sorry, Wes." She patted him, but left her hand there.

"No problem." Wesley chuckled from his spot on one side of Buffy. "No problem at all. Unless it bruises."

Once inside his sleeping bag, Gunn rolled as close as he could to Buffy. He rested his head on her chest. "Buffy's good with the bandages."

Buffy closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off into sleep. "And Gunn's good with the fixing."

*****

Waking up, Buffy snuggled between Gunn and Wesley and yawned. As she opened her eyes, she realized that her head was lying on Wesley's chest and she possibly had the worst morning breath ever. Maybe if she dug around in Wesley's pocket, she could find those mints that he had.

"I think a herd of elephants have stomped on my head," Gunn groaned. He buried his face against Buffy's shoulder.

Wesley stirred. His drinking habits from last few years had proven helpful to only have a small herd of gazelles roaming through his. "Look in the bag behind you for a small vial, Gunn."

"More alcohol?" Gunn rooted through Wesley's satchel, while trying to keep the pounding away.

"Hangover cure." Wesley's hand ran absentmindedly through Buffy's hair. "I suppose that some of us have Slayer strength to ward off such things."

Buffy nodded. "Some days I really do love being a Chosen one. However, I still need a mint." Moving, she searched through the pockets of Wesley's jacket.

Gunn handed Wesley the vial and started to get up. "Should make some coffee." He parted his lips as Buffy shoved a mint into his mouth.

Buffy shook her head. "No moving. I'm comfy and you wouldn't want to upset me." She pulled Gunn closer to her. "I like having two men."

Chuckling at her, Gunn remembered the drunken kiss he'd shared with Wesley and how wonderful it was. Leaning over, he kissed Buffy. "You sure you like this," he whispered against her lips.

Buffy's hand moved to Wesley's hip as she felt him trying to move away from them. "Yep." Smiling, she broke their kiss and turned toward Wesley. "Morning, Wes." She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Placing his hand on Buffy's stomach, Wesley's first instinct was to push her away. He recalled he and Gunn coming to blows over Fred and the spiral it led to. But Buffy's kisses were insistent, and he gave in to them.

As Gunn watched them, he felt the familiar tinge of jealousy mixed with guilt. But this was different, and he had to make it different for them. He started to pepper Buffy's shoulders with little kisses.

Wesley began to relax against Buffy. His tongue pushed into her mouth. His hand moved over her hip, running over it, and behind her to grab Gunn's shirt. Pulling back, Wesley broke their kiss. "Now this is interesting."

"Interesting's good, right?" Buffy raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"I enjoy interesting." Propping himself up on his elbow, Wesley leaned over Buffy and grabbed more of Gunn's shirt. He pulled the other man closer and kissed him. The kiss was stronger than before and better without the haze of alcohol.

Gunn groaned in surprise. Of course, he knew that Wesley would be kissing him again, but expected some uncomfortable fumbling instead of this insistent pressure against his mouth.

Something sealed in Wesley's mind, confirming that this was truly what Gunn wanted. Wesley groaned and ran his hand under Gunn's shirt and across his stomach.

Buffy watched them in fascination. They seemed to devour each other with their kisses, making her want to join in. Her fingers started to undo Wesley's shirt. "Pretty, but too many clothes." She pushed Wesley's shirt off his shoulders.

Gunn broke the kiss to pull his own shirt off. He grinned at Buffy. "You do have the best ideas." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closely.

"I know." Buffy laid down on her back and pulled Gunn on top of her.

Wesley shook his head. "I'm going to assume that you two talked about this."

Buffy turned toward him. "Well, you were snoring rather loudly. Probably all the booze."

Sneaking his hand behind her, Wesley gave her a quick slap against her arse, eliciting a sharp squeal of surprise. "You shouldn't criticize your elders."

"Think we're on the same footing now." Buffy moved her head to kiss Wesley again. "Though you're overdressed for sex."

"You're rather chatty." Wesley dipped his head and began to nip at Buffy's neck. He rubbed his erection against her hip. As he gripped both of her wrists, she felt fragile, but he knew better. So much better.

Buffy rocked underneath Wesley, knowing exactly how aroused he was. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Wesley smirked. He looked toward Gunn. "Keep her mouth occupied."

Gunn frowned for a moment, not sure how he felt about Wesley bossing him around. But Wesley did have a sexy commanding tone going on. "Got it." Gunn leaned in and started to kiss Buffy again. When he felt her squirm and break their kiss to moan, he glanced down to watch Wesley kiss her stomach and move his hands down her legs, pulling off her pants. He felt a pang of jealously, but pushed it aside as he saw how happy both Wesley and Buffy looked.

Kissing down from her belly button, Wesley moved around the neat triangle of her pubic hair, along insides of her thighs. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of her.

Buffy groaned in frustration. She wanted Wesley, needed Wesley, but wasn't sure how to express it. Her body bucked as his finger brushed her clit, and she bit down on Gunn's bottom lip. "Sorry," she muttered.

Nodding, Gunn sloppily undid his shorts with one hand, pushing them off with his boxers. Then he concentrated on removing Buffy's pink tank top.

Buffy whimpered as Wesley's licked from her entrance to her clit. His warm breath made her arch her hips in tension. "Fuck, yes," she muttered, panting against Gunn's mouth.

Wesley hooked Buffy's legs over his shoulders and used his fingers to part her folds. His feet hung uncomfortably off the warmth of the sleeping bags, pushing against the tent wall.

Gunn felt the heavy breath of Buffy as he kissed down her neck and down to her breasts. His mouth descended on her nipple, his hand caressing her other breast.

Moaning, Buffy writhed under the mouths of her boys. "Yes. Need little more." She came when she felt the pressure of Wesley sucking on her clit, her body shaking.

Smiling, Wesley moved away from Buffy, placing a few odd kisses on her stomach and finally one on her lips as Gunn moved out of his way.

"Mmmm, that was good." Buffy grinned back up at him. "Honey," she turned toward Gunn and quickly kissed him, "I think Wes is wearing too many clothes."

"Fair assessment." Crawling over Buffy, Gunn leaned over Wesley and started kissing him. He wondered just how far this would go - him and Wesley. He'd a few brief encounters with men, mostly hand jobs, but this was Wesley. His attraction to Wesley was also one of Buffy's constant teasing points for the last few months. Gunn tensed as Wesley ran his hand over the scar on Gunn's stomach.

"I'm sorry," Wesley whispered. There had always been a quiet acceptance between them about what had happened, but somehow, he felt that before this there needed to be more. He almost thought about withdrawing, but he still tasted Buffy on his tongue, reminding him that they'd already started.

Gunn looked into Wesley's eyes. "Yeah, so am I." His hand grasped Wesley's face to pull him in for another kiss. He ended up on top Wesley, kiss broken and staring into eyes again. Instead of remorse and regret, they were clouded with lust, darkening them.

"Want you, Charles," Wesley groaned. He adjusted his hips to be comfortable under the added weight of Gunn, leaning up into Gunn's touch as his shorts were unfastened by Gunn and pulled from his body.

Taking a good look up and down Wesley's now naked body, Gunn smiled. "Much better." He ghosted his hand over Wesley's engorged cock.

Buffy smiled, admiring the symmetry of the two together. She knew of their attraction together long before Gunn could admit it. When both of them reached out to touch her as well, she shooed them away. "I have two hands that work perfectly fine." Leaning back comfortably, her finger brushed her clit, teasing herself.

Wesley chuckled, his hand grabbing Gunn's arse and pulling him closer. He gasped as their cocks bumped together, letting Gunn take control. He wasn't sure how much experience Gunn had with men and didn't want to push anything. "This is nice."

"Better than nice." Gunn aligned them again and leaned against Wesley. He moved his body up and down, creating friction, wonderful friction between them. His mouth captured Wesley's in a hungry kiss.

The intensity of their kiss made Wesley ache with need and desire. "More," he muttered as their kiss broke.

With a nod, Gunn wrapped his hand around both their cocks. His other hand braced himself over Wesley, tilting his head down just enough to find Wesley's lips again. Those lips that he couldn't seem to get enough of. There was just something wildly lustful about the feel of Wesley's stubble rubbing against him.

"God, yes," Wesley groaned. His hips bucked against Gunn's, length thrusting into Gunn's hand and next to Gunn's cock.

"Ever think about doing this before?" Gunn placed kisses on Wesley's forehead and down the side of his face.

Arching his back, Wesley's hand ran down Gunn's sides and over the top of his arse. "Yes. Thought about taking you over my desk or tying me to my bed."

Gunn grinned. "Got a little kink in you, I like that." He watched Wesley's matching grin, which only caused Gunn to harden more, and he released his own weeping cock. "Want you to come for me, Wes."

Body tense with his impending orgasm, Wesley thrust more rapidly into Gunn's hand. He shivered as Gunn ran his thumb over the tip and groaned loudly. When the other man's teeth nipped at his neck, Wesley couldn't hold back any longer and spilled into Gunn's hand and on his own chest.

Happy to see that Wesley was satisfied, Gunn moved and kissed him.

Scooting closer to them, Buffy took Gunn's dirty shirt and wiped off Wesley's stomach. "Now that was very, very pretty. Just so you know, I expect more later." She grinned. "But now, my hand's a little carpel tunnel-y."

"I believe that the Princess needs attention," Wesley teased, a smile crossing his lips. His hand ran along Gunn's shaft, bringing it back up to full attention.

Gunn groaned at Wesley's touch. "We could fuck you at the same time, Princess."

"Hold on," Buffy stopped them before they went any further. "There'll be no violating of Buffy's ass. I'm a firm believer in egalitarian ass fucking and I don't see either of you..."

"How about we promise that later there'll be fucking?" Gunn attempted to thrust his cock faster into Wesley's hand, only to feel the other man pull away.

"There'll be no rain checks on ass fucking." Buffy wasn't going to move an inch. Maybe she'd reconsidered once one of them had been bent over the bed, but for the moment, there was going to be another solution.

Wesley smiled and snorted. "I'm fine for now. I need a little recovery time as it is." He placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. "Why don't you see to Charles?"

Buffy climbed over Wesley, ending up on the edge of what was Wesley's sleeping bag. She was horny from the view she had earlier, even if her hands were busy, she was ready for another round. "Hey," she said as she slinked in front of Gunn, arm resting on his hip.

"Hey back." And Gunn's lips touched hers; sparks from their urgency traveled down his spine and to his cock. He rolled them over so she sat astride him.

Leaning down, Buffy went back to kissing him, needing him. "I love you," she muttered.

"Love you too," Gunn responded. His fingers played with her nipple as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Reaching out, Buffy's hand fumbled on the other side of Wesley, searching the sleeping bags blindly. But she didn't want to look up, didn't want to not be touching Gunn.

Wesley cleared his throat, a bittersweet feeling passing over him at Buffy and Gunn's declarations of love for each other. "I believe you're looking for this." He held up the foil package she'd taken from her bag earlier.

"Wanna help?" Buffy grinned at him, sitting up. She fondled Gunn's balls as Wesley unrolled the condom over Gunn's cock. Her grinned widened at Gunn's moans and insistence that they needed to stop teasing him. "Almost there."

Gunn gasped in surprise at the speed Buffy used and at how quickly he was sheathed inside her cunt. His hands moved to her hips, but they weren't doing much as she bounced up and down on him. "Fuck, girl."

Buffy moved faster on top of him. She knew how much he enjoyed her on top. She moaned and closed her eyes, every time she felt his cock completely filling her.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer, Gunn brought his hand up and started running his finger over her clit. He felt her tense and relax every time he touched her just right. "Buffy," he groaned as he came, hips thrusting upward.

Kicking her legs out from under her, Buffy lowered herself on top of him, feeling him slip from inside her. "That was-" Her words were cut off by his persistent mouth capturing hers in a kiss.

"Amazing," Gunn muttered as their kiss broke and Buffy rolled toward Wesley.

"What do you think, Wes, ready for another round?" she asked.

Wesley smirked at her. "What do you think?" He brought her hand to his erection. "Perhaps Gunn can bring us coffee in bed again while I have my way with his girlfriend."

Finding a clean shirt, Gunn pulled it over his head. "As long as you two save some of that energy for me."

Buffy grinned, moaning as Wesley's mouth - that damn talented mouth - placed kisses over her breasts. "You can count on it, Pirate Steve."


End file.
